


Clarus, Could You?

by HeroHikara



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honey Do List, Humor, King and Shield, M/M, Rare Pair, Regis just wants to relax with his shield, running a country is stressful okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroHikara/pseuds/HeroHikara
Summary: “Clarus, could you fetch me some tea?” He couldn’t think of anything else right now. Damn those eyes and how they distracted him. Then again, he didn’t want to get his work done, a ball of tinfoil could hold his attention better than that proposal.OrRegis sees an idea for spicing up a relationship and decides to try it out on his long suffering shield.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 32





	Clarus, Could You?

The gossip rag on his desk, that he most certainly had not been reading instead of the proposal laying directly under it, called it a "Honey Do" list. King Regis only knew that much because it was the article immediately after the one speculating about Cor having a secret affair with one of the citadel maids, the entire reason he had the rag in the first place. Apparently someone had gotten a picture of the poor Crownsguard helping a servant with a torn grocery bag, and that was just enough for this less than reputable paper to assume he was flirting. Clarus had brought it to him with the morning paper, correctly assuming Regis would want to tease the hell out of the Immortal for it.

As for the list, it was a mildly amusing idea in theory. A way to keep a relationship interesting. Everyone asked their spouse to do things for them; take out the trash, clean the bathroom, shampoo the cat. The idea was to occasionally slip in a request they would want to do, typically intimate in nature. The example given? Come upstairs and help me  _ unmake _ the bed; clearly an innuendo, but fitting for the intended purpose of the article. His mind drifted to his Shield, they had never been married; despite their feelings for each other, they had roles to fill. Duties to perform. Heirs to produce. However now they were both widowers and occasionally needed each other emotionally and intimately.

Maybe he would make a "Honey Do" list for Clarus.

“Clarus?” Regis called for the older man with a sly grin on his face, quickly having to wipe the smirk away. The idea was to surprise him with sex after all.

“Yes your highness?” Those ice blue eyes had always captivated Regis, and even now when his Shield gave him such a soft smile it caused him to pause and consider his words carefully.

“Clarus, could you fetch me some tea?” He couldn’t think of anything else right now. Damn those eyes and how they distracted him. Then again, he didn’t want to get his work done, a ball of tinfoil could hold his attention better than that proposal.

“Tea?” His old friend chuckled softly, his few strands of gray hair catching the light from the window. “As you wish, my king. Would you like lemons and honey to go with it?”

“Yes, please. That is all Clarus.” He brushed the papers aside the moment Clarus was gone to consider what other orders he could give the man without being too needy. Too much and Clarus would be cross with him by the end of the day, he had to find the right balance. With a blank page he began to write down a list of possible things he could ask for, hiding it under the proposal when Clarus returned with his tea. “Ah- thank you Clarus.”

“Of course, your majesty. Do you need me to read over the proposal with you, I know how some of the councilmen go on and on before making their points…”

“No, this will be all for now Clarus. I’ll call if I need you.”

“As you wish.” He turned to walk out of the room and Regis inhaled for just a moment, letting it out with a sigh.

“Actually, Clarus, could you…” He managed to read the proposal at least, in between giving Clarus orders. 

It was just before suppertime when Regis was ready to give the last order, and surprisingly enough Clarus had been patient with him all day. “... Do me like my paperwork?”

The Shield simply smiled at him, “Of course your-” but then he paused, as if hearing the words for the first time. “I- excuse me your highness, come again?”

“Clarus, could you bend me over this desk and do me like my paperwork.” Regis couldn’t hide his sly grin anymore as he watched the wheels turn in Clarus’ head, creases forming between his brows as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

“Regis. Are you asking me to fuck you on your desk? With your bad knee?”

“I trust you’ll find a way to make it work.”

The Shield nodded a few times as he considered his next words carefully. “As you wish.” Finally he met Regis’ grin with a wicked smile of his own, heading back to the door to lock it and keep out prying eyes. “Do you need my help disrobing, your highness?”

“Yes, please.” Sometimes the stresses of leading a nation plagued by war built up, he had to let out the tension somehow. As Clarus reached over to pull him into a soft kiss, Regis felt his knee act up, forcing him to find something sturdy to hold onto in order to keep standing while their tongues danced.

Lucky for him, the King had his Shield to lean on.


End file.
